


Pleasure Chest

by MoonlightSwan



Series: Pleasure Chest [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alcoholic!Tom:(, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fisherman!Tom, I like the baaaaaartender!, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Substance Abuse, Tom is kinda a mess..., daddy!Tom, we gon see...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSwan/pseuds/MoonlightSwan
Summary: She opened his wallet first to see a picture of a soft faced blonde with a huge smile on her face peeking out of the first fold, below it a picture of two small children, a boy and a girl. The boy with light brown curls and a miniature face of the man laying beside her. The girl had a serious pout and looked to be a few years younger than the boy with long red hair so bright, she'd never seen a more beautiful shade. Smiling she then found his ID, the state read Maine and she internally shrieked. There was no way in hell she was going to be carpooling with this man home tonight. She felt so stupid and so dumb for even stopping to help now, Shelby was right.





	Pleasure Chest

Sitting hunched over, a blanket around his shoulders on an uncomfortable leather chair, Tom looked over the small office. The yellowing white walls hadn't been repainted in what seemed like forever, and the thick paint chipped around the edges near the equally small window. A fishy odor permitted the brown rug under his feet, but Tom didn't seem too phased by it. His hands smelled worse. His body smelled worst. The combination of ocean water and whatever resided in those waters and vomit covered his person. Leaning back, he put his hands behind his head and sighed. What a bloody day. He thought to himself as he recalled the recent events. 

 

Looking over the walls once more he spotted a portrait on the left wall. The large picture dwarfed the small wall and added character to an otherwise characterless office. In the middle stood a tall pudgy man, with greying hair at the temples. His blues eyes shone brightly and his jolly smile lit up his entire face. Next to him stood an even pudgier woman with dull curly red hair. Her smile was equally just as bright, and her hand was wrapped around the man's waist. In front of them stood twin girls who looked to be around the age of 6. Seeing the two girls caused Tom to smile. They stood in matching pink dresses and beside them lay a golden retriever. His thoughts drifted towards his own daughter. Lucy. His smile slowly turned into a frown and he sighed again. Gritting his teeth, he looked around the small room and suddenly felt claustrophobic. Looking to each wall, he began to count each and every chip in the paint he could find. Breathing in and out deeply he focused on his task and was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of a door opening. 

 

In walked the man in the portrait. He wore a light blue button down and a crisp pair of khakis, for sure pressed by his pudgy red headed wife. "Well, well, well." The man said in a huff as he closed the door behind him and leant on it. 

 

"Mr. Haverford." Tom greeted with a worried look on his face. He knew he was in trouble. Why wouldn't he be, thanks to his actions today. He thought to himself. 

 

"I've been doing this job for 18 years. I've seen plenty of men come and go. Most of them alcoholics, just like yourself..." Mr. Haverford paused looking over the files in his hand and then at the watch on his wrist. Better make this quick. He thought to himself. 

 

Tom groaned at the A word. It was always that. It always circled back to that. He didn’t think of himself as an alcoholic, he just knew he was miserable, and drinking seemed to be the only thing that helped. The only thing he wanted to do lately. He hadn't even had sex in what must have been two months. Not for lack of trying. He just couldn't get it up. Night after night, he'd bring a hot women home from the bar, the chemistry would be there, the foreplay would be amazing, but when it came right down to it he just couldn't perform. He'd tried everything, every position, women of different ethnicities, weights, looks and nothing. He even got curious and started looking at gay porn one night. Nothing. He would get himself riled up and things would be looking good, but then he'd just deflate. Ugh, I'm fucking horny. Just the thought of sex caused his cock to twitch, he shifted in his already uncomfortable position to cross his legs and listen to his supervisor a little more carefully. 

 

"-Gets though, and I get that, believe me I do but, you've gotta pull yourself together! Be a man! You have a family, don't you? How do you think your wife feels when you come home after a long week out a sea and you're so pissy drunk you can't even stand up straight? She's a mother and a school teacher as if that alone isn't taxing enough." Mr. Haverford stopped after noticing the dazed look on Tom's face, crossing his legs at the ankles he sighed. 

 

"Look at you..." The man paused. "Are you even listening to me?" Mr. Haverford asked with an incredulous look on his face. Tom looked up at his supervisor and groaned. His voice was so loud and he wasn't looking as jolly as he did in the photo on his wall. 

 

"I am, I am I'm...Here aren't I?" Tom asked irritably. Goodness! He thought to himself. He could use a drink. Maybe he has some in his desk? When he leaves I'll go look for it. 

 

"Sheesh. I swear you give these men an inch and they'll take a mile." Mr. Haverford mumbled under his breath and walked heavily to his desk, placing the files he held in a drawer. Sitting carefully in the brown leather chair behind him, he steepled his hands together and looked over at the intoxicated man in the chair across from him. We need the help and I hate to have to do this... He groaned in thought. 

 

"Thomas, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Mr. Haverford rushed out. He hated to have to send someone home and to have to send someone to bring him home was even worse. These were all hardworking men and most of them had families at home to feed. To send someone home before a trip was messing with their money and they were all on a schedule. Eh, I'm sure Darwin will rush him home and hurry back, that's a good man. 

 

"What do you mean leave? I told you, I'm here aren't I? I'm here to work. And I'm going to head back to the docks now." Tom said getting up and almost nearly crashing back down into the chair. His head felt dizzy and he couldn’t find his center of balance. Mr. Haverford got up and rushed towards him to help him regain his balance and sit down again. 

 

"Look at you, you're a mess." Mr. Haverford sighed and shook his head. 

 

"I know, I know, no man wants to hear this but you gotta go home. Go home, sober up, apologize to that wife of yours, kiss her feet, order from a fancy Italian restaurant... Maybe you guys could look into some rehab possibilities..." Mr. Haverford trailed off, he knew that it was a sticky subject to bring up but the guy needed help. He had nearly lost his life this morning falling off the side of the boat. Apparently, he'd seen something small floating in the ocean and decided to catch it with a small net. Unfortunately for him he got caught under the net and trapped alongside the boat. Now if he wasn't drunk off his ass he would of easily seen that he could of unhooked the net from the boat on the side, but in his drunkenness he failed to see that and nearly drowned. Had it not been for his good friend Darwin he would of died, as many of his deck mates stood around in shock. 

 

"What!?!" Tom shouted at the man in front of him, standing ungracefully he shooed the man's helping hands away and staggered his way towards the desk. Balance still off and he had to lean against the desk for support. His breaths coming in long and winded. 

 

"I have a job to do!! And I intend on doing it. If you would just-" Tom's shouting was cut off by an increasingly angered Mr. Haverford. 

 

"Please refrain from raising your voice with me Mr. Hiddleston. I am only trying to help." Mr. Haverford said in a calm reserved manner to diffuse the ignited conversation. He looked to the door and back at Mr. Hiddleston, waging with himself if he could take him if it came down to it. I'm no spring chicken anymore, but the man's still half drunk....No, I don't need that type of lawsuit. I need to get of out of here and soon. 

 

"Help me? You’re! You’re stealing money from me!!!" Tom looked at his supervisor with a mad look in his eyes. How are you helping me by taking from me!!! Taking what is mine!!! Tom thought to himself. 

 

"I am not stealing money from you, you did this to yourself." Mr. Haverford protested. Actions have consequences and he intended on giving him his full dose. 

 

"I WORK HARD!!! I DO A DAMN GOOD JOB AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT I HAVE TO LEAVE!!! I WILL-" Tom stopped but his heavy breathing continued. 

 

A knock on the door ended his tirade. The knob slowly turned and a head peeked through the small slit. A tall dark skinned man slid into the room and looked back and forth between the two man in the small office. 

 

"Everything okay in here Mr. Haverford?" He asked, looking at his supervisor. The greying man wiped his brow, but otherwise didn’t move. The tension in the room so thick, he could see the steam radiating around the blanketed man. The two quarrelling men in the room didn't take their eyes off of the other for one second. The dark skinned man coughed in unease, hoping to gain someone’s attention. Mr. Haverford smiled and finally turned towards the dark skinned man. 

 

"Everything is good Mr. Foster I was just telling Mr. Hiddleston that it's time for him to go home." Mr. Haverford said picking up a cellphone and reclining back in his office chair. 

 

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere!!" Tom exclaimed indignantly. I have just as much right to be here as any other man. Why should I leave just because someone else wants me to? He thought to himself. 

 

"Ay man, Tom, come on let's go. I'm going to take you home." Mr. Foster took four short steps into the room to grab the flustered man, looking to diffuse the situation and stop him from doing something he'd surely forget in the morning. 

 

"I'm no-" Tom protested as Mr. Foster grabbed him by the middle and began pulling him out of the heated office. 

 

"Come on, you need a shower and a breather, man." Mr. Foster shook his head and dragged the drunken man away from his boss and into the dimly lit hallway. 

 

“Close the door.” Mr. Haverford mouthed to the retreating men whilst on a black cellphone. 

 

“Uh, huh. Yeah honey, I deal with some weird whack jobs on the daily.” Mr. Haverford said into phone after the door shut. 

 

"Arsehole." Tom said hearing his boss' last words and stalked down the hallway brooding. He has some nerve! He thought to himself. 

 

I do good work! I am a hard-working man! I don't deserve this!! Men come in sloshed all the time! Why am I being singled out like this!!! I will not stand for this!!! His thoughts went on. Any onlooker could see he was beyond inebriated and irate. His stagger alone was a tell-tale sign. His increased volume in the early morning didn't help either. Despite the buildings old and weathered appearance, a very professional operation was ran inside the walls. His outburst was bad for business. Usually, a drunken fisherman could be swept under the rug, but unfortunately for Tom, a few corporate deals were being made that morning and a man in a suit happened to witness Tom less than graceful dip in the ocean. 

 

"You are lit! What triggered it this time, man?" Mr. Foster asked following after the angry man. He has some balls forreal. He thought to himself. 

 

The two men walked through the building at a brisk pace, Mr. Foster saying goodbye to a receptionist whilst Tom breezed by silently, not noticing the flirty receptionists look of shook. Walking out of the building and into the parking lot the two men got into a Dodge Charger and sat. 

 

"Oh, so you're playing the silent game, huh?" Mr. Foster sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. It's too early for this shit. 

 

"Man, I'm not gonna baby you. You're a grown ass man!!" Mr. Foster continued. 

 

"I'm not a child." Tom finally spoke, looking out the window at the dreary scenery. A light drizzle began to fall over seaside town. 

 

"Then act like it." Mr. Foster said in annoyance. I shouldn't be dealing with this right now. 

 

"This is that shit Nate puts up with, but I'm not Nate. You could of hurt yourself man!" He went on. Or somebody else, honestly. 

 

"Then what would you do? Your wife, has custody of your children, and I know that's tough. But acting like this is not going to help you. Being drunk all the time is not gonna help you. Man up!" He yelled, looking for some sort of reaction out of his friend and co-worker. Still nothing. 

 

"Whatever you and Kate have been through, that is your business, but do what you have to do to take care of yourself. Be a good example for your children. Do right." He looked over to the passenger side, Tom sat with his head down and his hands clasped tightly. 

 

"Can you just, drive me home?" Tom his head back on the headrest and closed his tired eyes. Ignoring most of what he'd just heard. 

 

"Alright, man. But this pity party has got to stop. You've been like this since I met you three years ago, but somehow it's gotten worse." Mr. Foster sighed, then took off. 

 

The drive was silent and mostly uncomfortable, every now and again at a red light Mr. Foster would look over at his friend and shake his head. Tom sulked in silence but he didn't miss the disapproving looks. When the car stopped he cleared his throat and mulled over his next choice of words. 

 

“Thank you, Darwin. I don’t know what I'd do without you honestly. I could've lost my job.” Tom acknowledged in regret. Although he didn't want to hear most of the scolding his friend gave him in the car, he knew his words were true. 

 

“Alright man...take care of yourself.” Darwin watched his friend his friend exited his car and walk up the drive to his house. 

 

"Man, you should've lost your job...Lucky bastard" He said to his himself and backed out his driveway, hurrying to make it back to the dock. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“…If I could I would go but…me and Terrance haven’t been spending as much time together with his promotion and he promised to make it up to me...” She shifted the phone from her shoulder and placed the device on the bathroom counter and pressed speaker. Raking a comb through her blown out hair she stared in the mirror at her contoured face. Of course. She knew Ashley was gonna cancel the moment she saw her best friends name pop up on her phone screen. She had already started getting ready and was looking forward to a night out with her day one. Ashley no! She sighed listening to her friend go on and on about the special night her boyfriend Terrance had set up. 

 

“…room at the Marriott. And then we’re going to…” Her friends voice a quiet buzz in her ear. She dragged the flat iron through each section carefully while chasing after each press with a wide toothed comb. Settling the comb and the flat iron down on the sink, she picked up a frayed toothbrush and dipped it in a open jar of gel that sat on the sink counter. 

 

“So you understand right, babe?” Ashley asked her mostly silent friend. She could hear her on the other end moving around and sifting through things, but she had barely said a word. This had to have been the third time she'd cancelled on her in a month and she was starting to feel bad. But her and Terrance were working on their relationship and she had to understand that right? She had to. 

 

“Oh course love, have fun with your man!! I know you've been missing him” Juliana gripped out in fake excitement, slowly swooping the brush over her baby hairs and creating soft waves on her forehead. Ugh, I can’t stand Terrance! She thought to herself as she placed the toothbrush under the faucet and began rinsing the excess gel off. Grabbing a piece of toilet paper off the roll next to the sink she wiped the water off the toothbrush and placed it in a jar that sat on the back of her toilet. 

 

“Phew!! I thought you’d be mad at me for cancelling again!!! But you and the girls are gonna have so much fun!! WHOOOO Y’ALL GOING CLUBBING!!! Juli turn up!!!!!” Ashley whooped and hollered on the other end, in an attempt at hyping her friend up. Juliana’s silence spoke volumes and she knew she’d have to make it up to her eventually. 

 

“Fay and Dai can’t wait to see you!!” Ashley added rolling over in her bed and placing shoes in her suitcase. 

 

“What? I thought you said it’d be you, me and Shelby?” Juliana asked halting her movements of putting her hair products away. She couldn’t stand Fabian or Daisy either. Due to the fact that they were Ashley’s close cousins they were like a packaged deal. She should of known they were coming out tonight too. 

 

“She is!! Y’all are gonna have so much fun!!” Ashley said. 

 

“Not as much fun as you.” Juliana sighed. Fucking Terrence. She walked out of the bathroom and sat on her bed looking over the clothing she had set out for tonight. 

 

“Cheer up baby. Someday your prince shall cooooooome!!” Ashley sang, noticing her friend’s tone. Sifting through her jewelry case, she found a Sterling silver charm bracelet that was a gift from her good friend. Smiling she thought back to that particular birthday. 

 

“Hope he doesn’t cheat on me...like yours” Juliana said under her breath, fingering the gold detail on a short skirt hanging off the edge of her bed. 

 

“What’d you say?” Ashley’s smile broke as she scrunched up her face and listened closer to her mumbling friend. 

 

“Oh! I said I hope he can be as fun as yours.” Juliana laughed and shook her head. That was a close one, I wish she'd just leave him already! She got up and walked to her closet and pulled out a brown faux fur coat. Holding it up against herself she twirled this way and that, loving the feel of it against her skin. 

 

“Girl you know Terrance has brothers. I got the hook up. Todd's single now…” Ashley smiled and walked around her bed to place accessories in the side zip of her carry on. 

 

“I’d sooner die. Ones a drug dealer and the other is a severe mama’s boy. No thanks.” Juliana insisted. He is fine though. She thought. Setting the coat on her bed she walked back over to her closet, bending down she sifted through the boxes that lay on her floor until she found the right one. Aha! She opened the lid and pulled out a pair of black booties. They were comfortable enough and had a thick heel and pointed toe. I'm not trying to break my neck tonight. She thought to herself. 

 

“But you can at least admit Todd's cute. He asked about you the last time I saw him.” Ashley smiled thinking about her boyfriend’s younger brother. 

 

“I bet he did, that time we went out to dinner I kept catching him staring at my titties.” She smirked recalling the encounter. Ashley had thought it’d be a good idea to start introducing her family and friends to Terrance's people. Despite her expectations the evening was smooth sailing. Even with Todd ogling her every five minutes, and making lewd comments-to her and several of Ashley's other friends. 

 

“So? he's interested!! Give him a chance!!! Give somebody a chance!!!” Ashley yelled at her friend while reclining on her queen sized bed. 

 

“I just, don’t think I'm ready to date again…It’s hard for me.” Juliana sighed. She just couldn’t see herself in a relationship, at least anytime soon. Not after. She stopped herself from thinking about...that. 

 

“I know, but I promised him I'd talk to you about it. So I did, there. No harm done.” Ashley rushed out, not wanting to upset her friend. 

 

“You tried!” Juliana laughed. She walked back into the bathroom and sat on the toilet lid. 

 

“I did! I’m gonna let you go so you can finish getting ready and I'm going to finish packing. Text me tomorrow, I wanna know how tonight goes!!” Her friend hung up and she went back to getting ready. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

As far as night outs went, this one was shaping up to be a little bit uneventful. But of course the stagnation of which the time dragged could of been a result of weekday clubbing. One friend had bailed last minute, and the hot spot they were going to check out had been closed down for asbestos, which put a damper on the overall mood, but the search for fun and festivity continued and they eventually settled on bar hopping. 

 

Juliana felt uneasy at the thought of Ashley not coming. Despite being with two of her oldest' friends' their relationship was tumultuous at best. Fabian and Daisy were notoriously catty and prone to drama, their personalities clashing with Juli’s more timid and reserved nature. Ashley was somewhat of the glue that bridged the four together. Shelby was a co-worker of Ashley’s who only recently began hanging out with the foursome. 

 

Despite living in the area for a long time, and constantly passing by these places on a daily the world looked differently at night and the options on main Street were unlimited. Ultimately they ended ducking into a swanky sports bar after an unexpected drizzle began to lightly frizz the girls hair. Stepping into the bar Juli was met with a familiar setting. Hmmmm. Juli thought to herself. This is kinda like Dessa's. I can rock with it. They were seated quickly and made the driest of small talk. Daisy complemented Shelby's dress. Shelby spent most of her time checking out dudes. Fabian spent most of their quick meal of wings on the phone with her fiance, and Daisy kept checking her makeup. Juli did enjoy the wings tough.

 

“Yeah… That’s what you have planned…Well I’ll be home soon so you don’t have to worry…” Fabian trailed off with a not so coy smile on her face, twirling a long curl around her finger. 

 

“Love. Must be nice…” Juli drawled off, a wistful look on her face. Whilst she loathed Ashley and Terrance’s toxic relationship, Fabian’s relationship was one to be admired. She’d never known love but she imagined it’d look like that. Someone who was constantly worried about you, or just thinking about you, someone who’d put your needs before theirs. It was beautiful. She truly didn’t know how Fabian got so lucky. She's a whole bitch. But of course she’d never admit that out loud. But who didn't know? 

 

“Oh please, don’t look at me like that, you’d have a man right now if you weren’t so frigid.” Fabian stuffed her phone back into her purse and picked up her martini taking a languid sip. Proud of her dig. Mnn Mmn Mnn, cute girl, wasted on her. She thought to herself. 

 

“I’m not frigid I just…Have a reserved stance on relationships. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Juli tapped her long nails against the table and shifted on her bar stool uncomfortably. She hadn't anticipated sitting in a stool so high, if she'd known they'd end up here she might've worn pants for practicality. Oh well. 

 

“Girl, I bet yo pussy would make a man’s dick retreat up into it’s body!! It’s so cold. Must. Get. Away…” Daisy joined in. Her long hair whipping back in forth with her jerky movements. Anytime Fabian said something with an ounce of irritation, Daisy was sure to join in. Like clock-work. 

 

“Oh no! An avalanche!” Fabian cackled, her head thrown back at her own joke. 

 

“Can you two please stop…people are looking.” Juli frowned not liking the direction of the conversation. It always ended up like this. Always. Some guys from the table next to theirs began to watch them and laugh. Juli shrank lower in her seat. 

 

“Aw, sweet innocent baby Juli doesn’t like being told about herself.” Daisy’s face twisted to mimic Juli, a fake baby voice coming out her mouth. They always made fun of the way she talks. Ever since they were kids, it was no secret Juli had a slight speech impediment growing up. When she was 5 her mother finally caved and got her a speech therapist and in a little under two years her speech impediment was gone. But of course kids never forget anything, and so the teasing persisted and followed even into present day. 

 

“It’s not that. I just think you’re exaggerating.” Juli sighed, her fingers abandoned the tapping motion and now rested under her crossed arms. She wished Ashley hadn’t cancelled so last minute. If she knew she wasn’t coming she might've avoided this night out all together, their clubbing aspirations flopped and here the Bobbsey twins were at it again. 

 

“Ninth grade. Terry Johnson’s party.” Daisy stated, a gotcha look on her face. 

 

“Not this again.” Juli shook her head and looked off towards the side. The damask wallpaper to her left beginning to look oh so very interesting. A pale dusty yellow background with rust orange overlay. She wondered who was responsible for the ugly decor. The stale smell she ignored upon first entering the bar suddenly overwhelming her. 

 

“He just wanted to dance up on you girl. You didn’t have to hit him…” Said Fabian. 

 

“Dancing is fine! I dance all the time he-...He touched me inappropriately.” Feeling embarrassed saying it out loud. She hadn’t even wanted to dance with him, but with the goading and insistence from her friends, she felt like she had to. And then the fondling began. Yes, he'd been drinking, they all had but, he had no business putting his hands where the sun don't shine. She smiled bitterly, thinking of the first and only black eye she'd given to somebody. 

 

“That summer after college, Hogan’s pond.” Again, Fabian said. 

 

Juliana worried her lip thinking about that night. That was something she’d rather not dredge up… 

 

“Or maybe she just be a little uncomfortable. What’s wrong with that?” Shelby asked. Giving Juli the benefit of the doubt. She was the newest in this group of friends and was quickly learning the dynamic of their relationships. It didn’t impress her at all. Playful banter was cute, but this? Why were they pressing it? 

 

“Either way, you’re never going to have something special if you continue to push any and everybody away! I’m surprised we’re still friends, sheesh. You’ve always been a wet blanket ruining the mood, damn, if you don't wanna be here go home, you won't be missed!!” Daisy shouted and slammed her drink down on the table. 

 

Juliana sat wide eyed and shocked by all that Daisy had to say. It was no secret that they hadn't liked each other, and merely tolerated each other presence for the sake of Ashley. Their cousin and her best friend. For as long as she could remember they'd been in this-silent battle, vying for Ashley's attention and time, her winning mostly, causing some bitterness between the three, but to embarrass and humiliate her publicly? Oh fuck that! Juliana picked up her beer and flung it straight in Daisy's face. 

 

"Did this bitch just-" Daisy screeched, face drenched in alcohol and eyes bulging. Stealthy removing her earrings she placed them down on the table and lunged forward.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Those ya homegirls? Tough crowd.” Shelby laughed and caught her breath. I ain't been in a fight in so long whooooo! That was a rush. She thought to herself. I didn't expect THAT to happen. 

 

“We kinda just…fell into a friendship? They’re Ashley’s cousins. You can’t choose your family…” Juliana shrugged as they hurried out of the bar. After throwing the drink she instantly regretted it. She regretted it even more once Daisy flew across the table and attacked her. And again when Fabian inserted herself into the equation. If Shelby wasn’t there she would have definitely gotten jumped. Lawd…what am I going to tell Ashley??????? 

 

“Girl don’t ask me, I don’t know about y'all. We gotta stop at a store or something I need water, all that fighting got me hot.” Shelby shook her head. This night turned out crazier than she would of imagined. 

 

“Yeah, I gotta use the restroom, there’s a CVS right up the street” Juli sighed in thought. I bet I look a whole fucking mess. “Our connection was Ashley, we grew up in the same apartment complex. When my mother was at work hers would watch me, when her mom was at work mine would watch her.” She recounted, they grew up thick as thieves. Where one was, the other was sure to follow. She'd always been a little meek as a child, but Ashley was always there to take up for her if she needed. 

 

“She’s my sister.” Juli concluded. She could never imagine her life without the woman. 

 

“Can I be ya sister too?” Shelby joked. 

 

“Maybe...if you’re nice.” Juli feigned deep thought and paused mid step. At least she had my back. Juli thought to herself. She wasn't sure how things would've ended up if Ashley we're there.

 

“Girl, I am nice, you saw me defending yo ass against blondey and caramel.” Shelby countered. Tuh! I got threw out of a bar for you, with some fine men! Shelby thought to herself.

 

They both laughed at Shelby’s joke and continued down the street to CVS. Having met each other just a short time ago, she already felt as if she’d known her forever. She cherished their relationship as it was one of the few she had. 

 

“No fuuuuuck you!!! You bloody coooock sucker!!” Across the still busy street a man staggered against the brick building he was just thrown out of. Blood dripping down the side of his face and staining his leather jacket. Barely able to put one foot in front of the other he sank to his knees and than looked up towards the sky a dazed look upon his bruised face. 

 

“This is the LAST time you will enter my bar, you here me? I know you’re going through some tough times but who the hell isn’t? I’ve got your car keys, So when you come back tomorrow morning just knock and tell them Ed sent you okay? I know you can here me, your not as drunk as you look. Man you really need some help…” The drunk man’s companion shook his head and walked back into the brick building. 

 

“Somebodies a sloppy drunk...” Juli trailed off and Shelby laughed as they watched the man be told off; stepping out into the night air from the convenience store that was a sight to behold. She squinted in recognition as the man shook his head vigorously at being chastised. 

 

“Hold up, I think I...I think know that guy…” Juli winced. Bartending at as popular a eatery as Odessa’s, or as so eloquently nicknamed ‘Dessa’s’ she ran into a ton of shady characters, some just passing through, going through a long list of tourist attractions, and then there were the usual locals who came in routinely and built up a camaraderie with the staff at Odessa’s. It was a family restaurant but that never seemed to stop the undesirables from wandering in and having themselves a look. The alcohol was actually the main attraction most days because of their day drinking specialties at their bar within the restaurant ironically named Nightcap. 

 

“Girl!! it’s cold as fuck out here, and I’m in my stripper heels!! I don’t got time to stop and reminisce about your old dick appointments…They a thing of the past for a reason!” Shelby joked, though serious. 

 

“No, it’s not like that…He comes into Nightcap a lot…” Juliana protested and folded her arms. 

 

“Umhmm, and he gives you that Nightcap.” Shelby laughed and made a nasty gesture with her mouth and hand. 

 

“You’re not funny, wipe that goofy smirk off your face.” Juliana rolled her eyes at her friend. 

 

“Haaaa! If you was dabbling in a little bit of the white dick I wouldn’t be mad at you, shoot get yours…” Shelby said. 

 

“There will be no dibbling or dabbling in any dicks for a while…the cookie shop is closed until further notice!” Juliana said. 

 

“Further notice?” Shelby asked looking over at Juliana giving her a quick side eye. Girl you know you lying! Shelby thought to herself. 

 

“Okay. Yeah I haven’t had sex in years…” Juliana conceded thinking about her non-existent sex life. She hadn't had sex in a loooongtime. But that's okay though, I'm not ruled by my reptilian brain. She thought looking over the night life scene ahead of her. The city hustled and bustled on around her. People lined up, waiting to get into the club across the street. Decked in their finest gear, faces beat for the Gawd's. They looked good. And they were out here to have a good time. She didn't know why she was out here. 

 

“…He comes in every couple of weeks orders a vodka…straight looking like the world is ending and he gets so drunk. Falling down drunk and we usually have to cut him off then call a cab…” Juliana said looking over to the drunk man causing a scene. She felt bad for him. How bad must your life be to go out nearly every night for a week, get shit faced and have to be charted out by employees at whichever bar you choose for the night? She couldn’t even imagine. 

 

“Damn, he probably going through something right now…Oh Well." Shelby said and turned in the opposite direction to wait for their ride. 

 

“He’s got a family, it’s bad enough that he goes home like that at all. ” Juli went on. She wondered what had caused his frequent drinking thinking of Shelby’s words. He always looked pretty clean cut, well mannered when first arriving at Nightcap. But that visage would slowly fade as his the minutes ticked on to hours, and his drinking increased from martinis to whiskey. He’d turn into a belligerent mess of curses and clumsiness and soon he’d be cut off and a cab would be called. Whoever was doing cleanup behind the bar while the other bartenders were serving would be tasked with finding him a ride home. Juli was lucky enough to never had been that person. She’d heard the horror stories from other girl about being groped or puked on by drunken customers. This guy had never been accused of either. He was mostly just sad. 

 

Shelby blew out a big huff of air and proceeded to check her nails, looking as uninterested as she could muster right there on the spot. Hitching her purse strap higher on her shoulder she turned and walked in the opposite direction as her friend. 

 

“No no no no no, wait.” Juli rushed forward grabbing her friends arm and turning her around, just in time to see the drunk man trip over a metal trash bin set outside by the owner of the establishment he was just escorted out of. His arm reached out in the nick of time barely saving himself from the blow to the ground that would’ve surely taken a tooth or two. 

 

“Oooh, he gon wake up bruised as fuck tomorrow.” Shelby’s face twisted into one of pity reluctantly, unable to deny the overall pathetic-ness of the whole situation. 

 

“I can’t just leave him there, he’ll probably get robbed or worse.” Juli sighed. The thought leaving a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. From what little she knew of him, he seemed like a decent enough guy, drinking aside. Working at Dessa’s allowed her to really connect with people, strangers in a way she’d never done before. She knew how to take the good with the bad. 

 

“So? That’s his problem. He should’ve read the bottle, it says drink responsibly. It’s getting later and the freaks are alive and well.” Shelby said shaking her head. Just as she looked away a man and a woman or what they appeared to be came running around the corner, the woman almost tripped and lost her shoe as the man dragged her along. 

 

The woman laughed and shouted "Jeremy's not going to want your shrimp dick anyway! Hold your horses!!" And the man with her paused to let her catch her barring and they giggled their way up the street. 

 

“You don’t have to help.” Juli turned in her six inch heels, the loud clank clank clamk in wake of her departure was starting to get on Shelby’s nerves. 

 

“Juli…girl come back here.” Shelby stood watching the other people coming and going on the street. Is she serious right now? Shelby thought to herself.

 

“Aww hell, she gon make me take my ass over there…I told her it’s cold…I got work tomorrow…this heffa…” Grumbling Shelby pulled her dress lower on her thighs, rubbed her arms and quickly made her way across the street. 

 

In the nicest voice Juli could muster, she bent forward and called out to the man splayed out on the ground. He lay on his back with his hands resting on his chest, knees bent, feet plastered to the ground. She would've thought he was dead if it wasn't for the steady rise and fall of his chest. 

 

“Excuse me sir...Do you need some help?” Juliana asked staring down into his sweaty face. Her hair fell forward and covered hers until brought a hand up and tuck some behind her ear. Squatting lower she knelt beside him. 

 

“Wha is help…wha arr neeedsss?” He looked up opening his eyes, barely seeing straight in front of him, his vision in this state doubled and then tripped cause him to see three of the same woman dancing before his eyes, confusing him, but also causing him to laugh. 

 

His laugh was loud, boisterous and caused a weird tingly sensation to vibrate in her arms. She had a fleeting thought of having heard it before. The times she’d seen him at Dessa’s he was always withdrawn and quiet, always coming in alone and ordering the same thing every single time. He was attractive and sure to garner some attention to his person, but he’d always wave them away saying he was a married man and lifting his left hand to show the evidence of unavailability. 

 

“Here, I’m gonna put my arm around your shoulder and I’m gonna need you to lean on me.” Juliana reached out for him and gently grabbed his arm. He slowly hoisted himself into an upright position and put a hand down to push himself up. Standing up slowly he swayed on his feet and nearly fell trying to take a step forward. Juli quickly latched her arm around his waist and he rested his heavy arm down on her shoulder. 

 

“Ehehe…All yoouu needsssomebody too leeaan on.” The drunk man sang loudly and laughed, bearing down on the short pillar beside him. 

 

“That’s a good song.” Juli replied, smiling up at the tall man hanging off of her shoulder. He was a good foot taller than her and incredibly heavy, looking over at her friend, she motioned for her to come help. It wasn't of any advantage that she had on such high heels. Who was I trying to look cute for!? Nobody. 

 

“I ain’t tryna help that fool, I’m tryna go home!” Shelby raised her hands and shook her head. This girll already had me fighting in the bar and now we chauffeuring random drunk dudes around town? Dis tew much! 

 

“Shelby…” Juli sighed. His larger body nearly dwarfing her smaller one. At least he smells decent, she thought to herself, though there was no escaping the whiskey on his breath. Soon he'd began to sweat and the smell would seep out of his pores. She was used to those types of smells. And she didn't smell too pleasant right now herself. She looked down at her stained blouse. Fucking Daisy. What am I going to tell Ashley? I know they've already blown up her phone. I'm surprised she hasn't called or text yet. Whatever, I'll deal with that mess later, right now I have... She paused in thought and looked at the man hanging on off of her, he was saying something but it was completely incomprehensible and it sounded even funnier in his British accent. This big mess. 

 

“Alright damn…” Shelby signed, watching her friend be weighed down by the heavy man. She looked really silly with him hunched over her. She looked like in any moment she could tip over. 

 

The drunk man pouted and hung his head “Isss ok mate, noooo'on likes meeee…” He frowned and hung his head. 

 

“Dude I’m sure that ain’t true, you got a momma don’t you? They gotta like you.” Shelby asked. This dude is sauced! Shelby thought to herself looking at this drunk man. 

 

“My mummy…I’m deead to heeeeerrr…” He cried out, his voice cracked at the end if his sentence, slurred as it was. His tears seemed to materialize out of nowhere and his face crumbled into a childish pout. His shoulders shook and his body began to sink. Seeing him seep lower, Juliana held a tighter grip on his side, not wanting to pull him back up from the ground again. She gestured to Shelby and her friend hurried to help her carry the man's weight. 

 

A sudden feeling of helplessness washed over Juliana as she watched this man break down in the street. “Listen buddy, I’m gonna need you to use your legs. You're pretty tall, we're two short ladies.” Juliana said looking up into the man's weepy face. Boy, this is shaping up to be one Hell of a night. She thought to herself. And I'd thought it'd be boring. 

 

“Okay, where we putting him, this mans heavy.” Shelby asked her friend planting her feet to help her gain balance. She wiggled her toes to bring some much needed circulation into her numbing feet. 

 

“In the Uber…” Juliana looked across towards Shelby with an incredulous look. Where else would he be going? 

 

“Girl what Uber? You only requested one, you got some type of cab service telepathy or something?” Shelby asked looking over at her friend. 

 

“I figured…he could get in our Uber.” Juliana stammered. She knew Shelby wouldn't be too fond of that notion. She wasn't even sure if it was something they should do. But she couldn’t just leave him out here in the street in this condition. She was gonna see this through. 

 

“Oh no the hell he ain’t!” Shelby shouted and the drunk mans head lolled. Aside from his heavy weight it was like he wasn't even there. 

 

“I’m only 26 and I plan on staying that age. Till next year.” Shelby said now angered with her friend. Uh uh, this bitch is crazy! Do she really think I'm bout to risk my life for some drunk white dude? Nah son! Shelby thought, ready to toss this man to the ground. 

 

“We said we'd help! I wouldn't feel right just leaving him nearly passed out drunk on the sidewalk!!” Juliana raised her voice. Maybe if she didn't recognize him she'd care a little less. But seeing such a familiar face tugged on her heartstrings. He has a family. 

 

“Ugh, Fine but you're little helping ass is sitting in the middle.” Shelby sighed as they leaned against the brick building behind them, waiting for their ride home. 

 

Juliana played the nights events over in her mind and laughed. She didn't think this was how her night would end. Nursing some man she didn’t even know, and helping him find his way home. What am I doing? She asked herself. Her thoughts were paused as their ride pulled up in front of the CVS. They quickly worked together to drag the man along across the busy street and over to the vehicle. 

 

“Mmmmm…” The drunk man moaned. 

 

“If he throws up, I’m kicking you out.” The driver rolled down his window and looked at the two struggling ladies. 

 

“Thank you!” Shelby said in agreeance. 

 

Juli opened the side door and the two ladies stuffed the man into the right side of the backseat. Juli quickly slid in and Shelby hopped in beside her and shut the door.

“Um, we’re going to be making one more stop.” Juli said, hoping she wasn’t putting the man out. The nightlife was busy and she knew he already had someone else to pick up right after them. 

 

“As long as you pay I don’t give a shit. Whatever the three of you are doing is none of my business.” The driver said staring straight ahead. 

 

“We’re not doing anything…” Juli paused to look down and view her driver’s profile again. 

 

“Jonas.” She finished. 

 

“Myyyy nameeeiiissss Jooonnaaaasssss…” The drunk man blurted a dopey smile on his face, head loled back on the headrest.

 

Jonas laughed and replied “If you say so.” 

 

The duration of the ride to Shelby’s house was quite and filled with an awkward silence. Juli yawned tired from the nights recent events yearning to be home in her cozy little bed at her studio apartment. The car lurched to a halt and the drunk man fell over and laid his head in Juli’s lap. She lifted his head up and laid her clutch underneath it severing the touch of his soft hair on her bare legs. She looked over at Shelby to see her friend engrossed in her phone screen, then forward only to be met by the eyes of her driver through the rear view mirror. 

 

“None of my business.” The driver said with a cheeky smile on his face. 

 

Juli squinted her eyes and made a face as if to say ‘shut up’ and rolled her eyes. 

 

Shelby looked up just missing the exchange and shoved her phone back in her purse. She moved to get out, and looked over to her left to see Juli with the stranger basically in her lap. 

 

“Call me as soon as you get home okay? Stay safe. Bye Jonas…” Shelby said getting out of the car without a backwards glance. 

 

The drunk man let out a long sigh and his arm roll down her leg wrapping his big hand around her left calf squeezing gently and rubbing up and down. 

 

His hands soft stroking motion soothed the chill of the cold night air and warmed her body. So caught up in the sensation of touch she barely heard her driver’s words. 

 

“…-told me the address” The driver said strumming the wheel. 

 

His voice finally registering in her mind she replied meeting his eyes once again in the rear view mirror. “I’m sorry, what did you say?” Her disorientation apparent. 

 

He sighed, his frustration clear on his face. “I said, you never gave me the address. You only have two stops on the app? When you got in you said we’d be making another stop.” His words ended with him turning around and looking at the drunk man in his back seat. 

 

“Oh!” Juli exclaimed. How could she have forgotten something so important? Feeling incredibly silly at her aloofness. 

 

“Um, can you hold on a sec?” She asked as he turned back around and began to thrum on the steering wheel again. 

 

“Hey.” She began to shake him lightly to rouse him from his slumber. 

 

“Hey.” Juli called again, this time a bit louder. He was like a log. 

 

“Hmmmmm?” Though delayed, the drunk man answered back. Eyes opening slowly he looked up at the voice he heard buzzing in his ear and smiled briefly. 

 

“Where do you live?” She asked staring into his red eyes. His face was flush and he was sweaty. If Juli was honest, part of the reason she placed her clutch under his head was to spare her thighs of his wet face. 

 

“Nowhere…my wife left me…” The drunk man frowned gripping her leg. The pads of his fingers digging into her calf slowly before releasing. 

 

“OH God!” The drunk man cried and buried his face into her stomach. His wail was loud and strained. Admittedly it tugged a bit at her heart. 

 

“Where do you stay? Do you have someone I can contact?” She asked the drunk man as he continued to sob pitifully into her blouse. This shirt needs to be dry cleaned. She thought to herself and frowned. This poor guy. 

 

“Darwishnmd.” He said. His voice muffled by the fabric of her clothes, mixed with his slurred speech made comprehension near impossible. 

 

“I hope you don’t mind too much.” She began to go through his pockets, looking for any sort of identification. 

 

Easily she found a lighter, an iPhone, and a brown leather wallet. She opened his wallet first to see a picture of a soft faced blonde with a huge smile on her face peeking out of the first fold, below it a picture of two small children, a boy and a girl. The boy with light brown curls and a miniature face of the man laying beside her. The girl had a serious pout and looked to be a few years younger than the boy with long red hair so bright, she'd never seen a more beautiful shade. Smiling she then found his ID, Thomas Hiddleston, ‘Hmm, that has a certain ring to it’ she thought as she continued to look at his license. She quickly scanned the top and nearly shrieked at the state. Maine. Even with his slurred speech she could deduct that he wasn’t from around here, clearly hearing a thick British accent in his alcohol induced state. But at the very least she assumed he was a citizen of Massachusetts. There was no way in hell she was going to be carpooling with this man home tonight. She felt so stupid and so dumb for even stopping to help now, Shelby was right. 

 

“Sooooo…Where to now?” Jonas said looking bored and unimpressed with what was going on in his car. He got a lot of weird people recently and he wasn’t sure if it was the weather, or the season changing but he was gonna have a talk with his boss pretty soon about the shenanigans. 

 

Juli sucked her teeth letting out a frustrated huff and looked down at the man in question. Her mother would kill her if she knew what she was about to do. Hopefully he didn’t kill her first. Here’s to hoping. 

 

“The original destination.” Juli crossed her arms and leaned backwards into the seat. 

 

“Look lady…It’s none of my business.” Jonas shook his head and began to drive, grinning up at her through the rear view mirror. 

 

“Shut up Jonas.” She said haughtily and pouted. He's getting two stars. The drunk man lazily wrapped his big arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her stomach. 

 

The drive was strangely quick and Juliana looked out the window at her neighborhood in wonder. She had taken this route many a times and never had it seemed this quick. The car halted in from of her apartment and Jonas unlocked the car door before turning around. 

 

“Are you going to need any help?” He asked looking down at the drunk man who began to shudder anew. 

 

“Actually, nevermind.” Jonas said turning around and looking through his phone. 

 

Juliana lifted the mans heavy head from her lap and unwrapped his arms from her waist, scooting over the back seat to slide out of the vehicle. Opening the door she hoped out and pulled her skirt down, before looking around at a few passerbyers straggling on the sidewalks. She palmed her clutch and reached into the car to wake the man. 

 

“He Thomas. Thomas!” Juli shook his shoulder lightly and he stirred. 

 

“Hmmmmm.” He moaned out and lifted his head. Looking around his eyes focused on her face, for a moment it appeared he sobered up. Staring at her he moaned out again and puked. 

 

“Knew he was gonna hurl! Glad he didn’t get any in my ride. That would have been a bitch to clean up!” Jonas laughed, looking out the window at the drunk man retching on the sidewalk, just outside of his car. 

 

Thomas coughed and say up righting himself. “Who are you?” He asked looking over at the short woman standing outside the car door. 

 

“A good Samaritan.” She answered back and reached out to help him out of the vehicle. 

 

He laughed and shook his head “Of fucking couuuurse.” 

 

“Have a good time miss.” Jonas said flippantly, turning around to look at his phone. Some people are so weird, he thought to himself. 

 

“Thanks for the help.“ She said sarcastically peering down into the driver side window, Thomas hanging off the curve of her arm. 

 

“Dude, I'm gonna need you to work with me a little bit.” Juli said as the drunk man began to slide down her arm. He burped and then laughed as the taste of his drinks made their way back up to the surface of his mouth. 

 

“Ehehehe. IPA. Ipaaa.” He laughed and leaned in closer to the short woman. 

 

“Lessssss go to a bar…You look like you could usssse a drink.” The drunk man slurred. 

 

Juli groaned and wondered what she was doing. He was so heavy. She didn’t know him. Well not personally, at least. Shelby was right! This was dangerous! And she wanted to live to see 25!!! 

 

“Please, just walk with me.” She insisted and the man lazily followed her up the short steps to the entrance of the apartment complex. 

 

She carefully guided him up the stairs one by one and let out a glorious sigh once they set foot on the landing. Leaning her head against the brick wall she unwrapped his arm from around her shoulder and pushed him back to lay against the wall. Digging in her clutch she found her keys and quickly unlocked the outside door. Stuffing them back into her clutch. 

 

The trek up the small landing was the only hitch, seeing as her apartment was on the first floor. Opening the door to her studio, they tumbled inside her small place. 

 

Looking around her place she could see that everything was in the same disarray she'd left it in. Clothes strewn across the bed and spilling down onto the floor. A bottle of lotion sat on the side table next to the bed knocked over, contents spilled on the table. Her dog Pepé lazily jumped down from her hiding spot amidst the clothes, on the bed and trotted over to Juli, wagging her tail at her owner until she spotted the large man hanging off her arm. Roof! Roof! Ro-roof! 

 

“Pepé no! I see you girl! No!” She chided as the dog began to jump around excitedly and naw on Thomas' shoes. 

 

 

“You stop that doggy or I'll get youu!” Tom slurred and leaned against the wall. She could see he was still too inebriated to live up to his threats. And besides that she somehow knew he wouldn’t dare. 

 

“Whose dog is that?” He asked her looking around at the messy apartment. Her dim lighting pleasing to his tired eyes. 

 

“She's mine and she's harmless! I promise, she's all bark no bite.” Juliana said to the drunk man. 

 

“Reallllly? Then whose chewing on my shoooe!? You got rats in this dump too?” Tom frowned down at the small dog. He was sooo tired he just wanted to sleep. Where the hell am I? He thought to himself. The lights were low, and his vision was already doubled from his drinking, he stumbled further into the apartment and nearly crashed into a wall that seemed to appear out of thin air. 

 

“Hey watch yourself! And my apartment is not a dump it's just...A mess right now, thank you very much.” Juli called out to the drunk man stumbling towards her queen sized bed. He couldn't of landed on the couch? Dammit!! 

 

Plummeting face first into a soft sweater he sighed and began to kick off his shoes. Pepé trotted towards the bed and laid on the floor beside it. 

 

“Sooooo how're we going to do this? Fast then slow orrrr the other way around sweet cheeks?” Tom slurred. 

 

“Come again?” She asked incredulously. He is soooooooo drunk. Taking off her coat, she folded it in half and rested it on the back of her loveseat.

 

“How do you want me to diddle your skittle?” Tom slurred seriously, and moved his hands in a record scratching motion. 

 

“Right, cause you’re sober now? And even if you were, you’re not hitting this. EVER!!!” Juli laughed, the man couldn’t even stand up straight. This was pure comedy. 

 

“Yessss, of course, I can't give it to you good if I'm completely blotto. Ehehehe.” Thomas laughed at his own lewd joke. 

 

“We’re not having any sex, you're going to sleep it off and go home!” Juliana laughed and walked into her kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. Getting the cup out of the cupboard she walked towards the sink and turned the faucet on to let the water run cold. 

 

“I have no homeeeeee....” Thomas trailed off into tears and flopping onto the queen sized bed. 

 

“Ugh, this again?” Juli said to herself as Thomas buried his face into the pillows and cried harder. 

 

“I'm gonna go get you some Tylenol.” She left the kitchen, glass abandoned and untouched and marched into the main living area and into the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror she was unshocked to see her makeup had mostly stayed put. Despite being lunged at and getting wing sauce all over her blouse, bad punches and good setting spray had saved her face. She didn't know what came over her when she tossed that drink but she was ashamed. She knew she was raised better but she was just so tired. Opening her bathroom mirror she fetched the bottle of pills and closed the mirror was a slow hand, not wanting to make too much noise. She knew the man's head must hurt after such heavy drinking. Walking back into the living area she placed the bottle of Tylenol on her bedside table and walked back to the kitchen to retrieve the glass of water from the counter. Setting the glass down she stood with her hands on her hips and observed the man laying in her bed. His short hair was disheveled and standing up in every which way. His pants sagged below his butt just slightly and exposed his dark blue boxers, thanks to his lack of a belt. His leather jacket was a little tight, but fit well over his athletic shoulders. He really was a beautiful mess. I bet his wife is sick of this. Juli thought to herself. It was a workout toting him around tonight and she was already tired from fighting.

"I've gotta get him outta that, he's burning up." Juli said aloud to herself noticing the sweat pooling on his forehead.

 

“Are you taking advantage of me?” Thomas asked feeling her pull his jacket off. He helped her out by kicking his shoes off and flopping back ungracefully on the bed. 

 

“No, I'm helping you out. But, If I wanted to I could've done that already.” Juliana looked down at him while folding his leather jacket in half and tucking it under her arm. This looks expensive. So Tommy boys got taste. And a fat wallet. She thought to herself as she softy rubbed the leather beneath her fingers and walked over to the coat rack next to the front door. This is too nice to throw over my couch. She thought to herself as she placed the jacket on the rack and walked back over towards the bed. 

 

“I wouldn't of stopped you.” Thomas rolled over and smiled up at the short woman. Mmmm look at those wide hips. He licked his lips in what he thought was a sexy manner, but ended up looking like he was just rolling his tongue around with spittle dangling down his jaw. 

 

“Okay and we're done!” Juliana said watching him make a fool of himself. While she was a little uncomfortable with a drunken stranger in her apartment, she wasn’t the slightest scared. Oh I could take him. If need be. 

 

“You’re so beautifuuul.” Thomas slurred as he tried aimlessly to prop himself up on one elbow. The soft comforter preventing him from gaining any traction on the bed. 

 

“So is a good night’s sleep.” Laughing Juliana rebuffed his advances. Nothing was going to happen. She was sure of it. 

 

“I’ll sleep…when you get in bed with me.” Thomas persisted and smiled at the beautiful woman, batting his wispy eyelashes. He's a ham, even like this! Juli thought to herself. He would be. 

 

“That’s not gonna happen big guy.” Juli persisted. 

 

“Oh come ooooon, I know you want to.” He said laying backwards onto the soft cushions. Coughing he rolled over and began to fight with his gray tshirt. 

 

“Nope, go to sleep.” Juli said from her seat on the small couch. He probably wouldn’t of even been able to sleep peacefully on the loveseat. She knew that but…she’d rather him have a possible accident on her couch than her bed. 

 

“You know you want some of this English muffin.” He chuckled to himself at his own pun. Ehehehe. 

 

“I want you to go to sleep.” Juliana said picking up her cell phone and sifting through her contacts, ready to check in with Shelby. 

 

“Mmmm, okay beauty. But you better be right there when I wake up love.” He said as face laid pressed into one of her fluffiest pillows. Juliana nodded and watched as he drifted off into summerland. 

 

Juliana played over the nights events in her head and laughed. She definitely didn't think she'd end up nursing some virtual strange in her home while he sobered up. She didn’t have to, she knew but she couldn't help but feel a little voice in the back of her head saying her mother wouldn't of wanted her to leave someone defenseless like that. He has a family! Everyone has a family... She wasn't really sure why she'd let this man into her house. It's dangerous and crazy and a bunch of other things she didn't want to think of in right now. 

 

“Girl did you get home okay?” Shelby asked immediately after picking up, no ‘hi, hello'. Straight to business. Anxious to here what went down after she got out the car. 

 

“Yeah, I got in a little while ago…” Juliana stopped and looked over at her bed from the bathroom door. Thomas knocked out quickly and was already snoring light . 

 

“Phew! Girl promise me yo wild ass ain’t gon do no dumb shit like that ever again. Oh my goodness, you coulda got kidnapped, chopped up and served as soup at a country club. Woooo, girl! Don’t play like that!!” Shelby laughed hysterically. 

 

“Haha yeah…Lucky me.” Juliana laughed nervously and twisted her lips to the corner of her mouth. Her face began to redden and she hung her head in embarrassment, She felt silly and decided not to tell Shelby that the man in question was currently in her house. 

 

“Okay so you remember that fine ass dude that was hitting on me in CVS?” Shelby asked as she smiled into the phone. 

 

“Yeah, the one with the face tat?” Juli remembered, he came swaggering in with a few people making a lot of noise, how could she forget? She barely drank last night. 

 

“Yeah, he said he wanna take me out, do a little wine and dine, you feel me? So we’re going out tomorrow and I already know it’s bout to be lit. Oooh, he was so tall, he looks like he could just scoop me! You ever been cradled in a big ass man's arms like a baby? You know I’m a little bit heavy girl? Cause I got all them muscles…” Shelby joked. 

 

“Yeah girl…” Juli laughed. 

 

“So anyways…” Shelby switched the subject. 

 

After hanging up with Shelby she walked over towards her dresser to pull out something to change into. The thought of changing and showering with some strange drunk man in her house was a little unsettling, but she had to. The skirt was too tight and revealing and she smelled a bit like the wing sauce Fabian flung at her when she was getting the better of Daisy. She needed to be comfortable for this long night she was about to have.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Mmmmm. Katelyn, it smells good in here.” The light scent of roses wafted through his nostrils and woke him with a smile. Ahhh, how I'd missed that scent. He lifted his head slightly and caught a whiff of bacon frying and coffee brewing. Hmmm. Coffee? I though she stopped drinking that a while back. 

 

“Love a cooked breakfast.” Thomas moaned into the pillows. His deep voice was muffled but still carried into the kitchen of the small space. He snuggled deeper into the comfortable bed and wrapped himself tighter in the duvet. 

 

“Good morning sunshine!” Juliana called out to him as she left the kitchen and entered the main living area of her studio. A giant cup of coffee in her hands, specially made for her visitor. She didn’t have company stay the night often and just really wanted to make him feel as comfortable as possible in the awkward situation. 

 

“Who are you? Where am I?” Thomas opened his eyes and immediately shot up in the bed to look at the host of the unfamiliar voice. He looked at his surroundings taking in the décor of the shabby apartment. Hmmm, she’s a beautiful lady. Even with that thing on her head. He thought noticing what looked like a purple bonnet tightly placed over her hair. I think my mum wears those sometimes. 

 

“My place obviously.” Juliana said, a plain look on her face. It wasn’t much but it was hers and she was proud of it. He didn’t have to sound so…disgusted. 

 

“Oh, well…I’m sorry for anything disparaging I may have done or said last night.” Noticing her strange tone, Tom stammered on trying to feel her out. Who is this woman? Did she at least enjoy what happened? I can’t fucking remember! 

 

“Umm. I don’t perform very well when I’m drunk. Uh… I hope it was good for you at least…uhhh…Oh donuts.” Tom defended himself, but stopped short at the sight of the small donuts she carried alongside the coffee. I must of drank so much. I don't remember her...I don't remember any of...this! But I will eat this food. He thought to himself and decided, no need to be wasteful, he was a gentleman after all. 

 

Let me stop messing with him! He's got the wrong idea!! I'd never! She thought to herself before confirming. "Yeah, we didn't sleep together." 

 

“Oh!! Oh…uh, sorry. Like I said I don’t perform well when I’m intoxicated. And I am sorry for wasting your time…” Tom continued, unsure of the woman's name. I don't even remember her name! I have to stop drinking. It's all gotten out of hand. 

 

“Juliana.” She finished for him. 

 

“Juliana. Ehehe, rolls off the tongue. Juliana.” Tom rambled nervously. No matter the outcome this was always awkward for him. The morning after. He'd had many a walk of shame but for some reason he'd never felt so torn open. He felt like somehow, she knew everything about him, and he hated it, because try as he might, he couldn’t read her. 

 

“I didn’t want to have sex with you, Thomas.” Juliana folded her arms and looked him up and down. His shirt was gone and she could see a smatter of chest hair covering his pecs. And moles. Lots of moles. 

 

“Just Tom! Oh, well…uhhh. Haha. I’m... I didn’t force myself on you did I? Because if I did I am really really really sorry. I am a grown man…” He stalled “…and I shouldn’t of behaved in that manner and I uh. I understand if you wish to call the police.” He sighed and lowered his head. Oh, I've done it now. What am I going to do? I barely have a job, Kate will NOT speak to me and I’m forcing myself on women??? What has become of my life? I used to be…well not happy. But I have never been so reckless. I’m so ashamed. His stance stiffened and he seemed to shrink down into himself. 

 

Juliana bit her lip to hold back the laughter that threatened to spill out if he said another word. “Would you like some coffee?” She asked and tilted her head down. Wow, that was easy. 

 

“Oh, uh. Yes, please. Um actually no, do you have tea?” Tom stumbled on his words, his uncertainty amused Juliana and she moved to the cabinet to get a box down. 

 

“Sure do!” She replied and went looking for her tea kettle. 

 

“So I take it I...didn’t try and have sex with you.” Tom stated while putting on his shoes. I must have made myself very comfortable. 

 

“Oh you tried.” Juliana turned around to look at him briefly before continuing her task.

 

“I am so sorr-” Tom sighed and put his head down. Why couldn’t I just behave. Fuck! I really do need to stop drinking. He thought in regret for his actions last night. He rubbed a sweaty palm across his face and put his head down in shame. Why am I still here? Why hasn’t she put me out? 

 

“Stop apologizing about the sex we didn’t have. Believe me. I’m good. Okay?” Juli asked, tired of hearing him fumble over himself. It was sweet, but unneeded. He'd be on his way soon, and hopefully self reflecting. Like I’m someone to judge. 

 

“Okay…I just haven’t gone home with anyone in a while. My brain is more than a little foggy and I’m trying to make sense of last night. I had a rough day at work...My actions haven’t been very smart lately...” Tom trailed off remembering his previous day. 

 

“Been there.” Juli agreed thinking of her nights bartending. Though it was tough at first, it gave her a level of confidence she never thought she’d ever achieve. So despite the long hours and spilled drinks, she appreciated it nonetheless. 

 

“Do I know you from somewhere?” Tom asked, looking up at her after tying his shoes. She looked familiar, and not in the we just met last night kinda way. He's seen her before, but he couldn’t pinpoint where exactly he'd seen her face. 

 

“Uhhh, yes. I bartend at Dessa’s Nightcap.” Juliana nodded, finally coming clean. She wasn’t surprised he didn’t remember her, seeing as he was usually well into his cups soon after arriving. 

 

“Oh. Oh!! You look a bit different in the morning light.” He said, noticing the sparkle in her brown eyes when the sunlight coming in through her large windows just right... 

 

“I get that a lot.” Juliana nodded and grinned, tucking a piece of hair that fell out of her bonnet back in. Working in in a bar with dim lighting made for a lot of 

 

“So about last night?” Tom clapped his hands together, ready to assess the damage. 

 

“Right...You got fallen down drunk last night. I didn’t know your address so…I let you stay here to sleep it off.” Juli shrugged awaiting his response. She didn’t want him to think she was crazy, for just letting him into her home last night, she already felt a little crazy herself. 

 

“Ohhhh no. I’m so so sorry that I subjected you to that. I’m…A mess when I’m sloshed. Oh my days.” Tom exclaimed dragging a tired hand down his face. 

 

“Everyone has their days…You seem to have more than a few...” Juli mumbled the last part. She didn’t want to pry but, the opportunity was…a bit tempting. 

 

“Well, I'm sorry you had to take care of me, but I’m glad you did. I could be dead in a ditch right now. Please, let me buy you uh…Lunch? Is that okay? Am I being too forward? It’s the least I can do, truly.” Tom rambled out, hoping she'd say yes. He truly was embarrassed for all that she went through. She didn’t need to do it but she did, and he was truly thankful. 

 

“Sure I'll take lunch...Just not today. I actually have to head out pretty soon. So…” Juli accepted easily enough. It was the least he could do. He really was ass out last night. 

 

“Right. Let me just use your restroom really quickly and I will be out of your way.” Tom nodded and clasped his hands together. Juliana set the cup of coffee down on a nearby end table and moved to show him to the bathroom when a small dog came trotting out from the kitchenette and straight for Tom. 

 

“Raooooff!! Rooof roof!!!” The little black dog barked from behind it’s owner. 

 

“Stop it Pepé. Pepé no!!” Juliana called out to her dog who seemed to just now remember the man in her apartment. 

 

“Oh. I didn’t even notice this beauty. Shih-Tzu?” Tom said looking over to his host and then down at the small dog. She ran in circles and barked at him before running and hiding behind the trash bin, only to bark from there. 

 

“Lhasa Apso.” Juliana awkwardly laughed and bent down to pet the flustered dog who wouldn’t stop barking. 

 

“Close enough. Boy or a girl?” He shrugged and asked walking up to the bin. Bending down to the dog nipping at his bare feet. The dog pounced and began to naw on his jean clad legs, running around him and he twisted and turned to catch up with the feisty little dog. 

 

“She’s a girl. My baby.” Juliana said while picking up her cup of coffee, watching the scene unfold. She was happy he didn’t look annoyed and let Pepé size him up. Her fears fading away. She knew some people didn’t like dogs and felt comfortable with her baby being around this stranger. 

 

“She likes you.” Juliana smiled and sipped more of her lukewarm coffee. Weird. Pepé hates everyone. She thought to herself as she watched Thomas hoist Pepé into his arms and gently scratch behind her ears. Pepé’s little tail wagged voraciously and she began to lick at Tom's hand. 

 

I like you. Tom thought looking over at Juliana. She wore a pink set of button up pajamas with tiny little pineapples in random spaces. Christ, I barely even know her. But still, she’s very pretty and obviously kind hearted. Who does this? Tom thought to himself as he played with the dog. I surely wouldn’t. It wasn’t very smart of her to take me into her home. 

 

“I uh. Get that a lot.” Tom laughed holding the small dog up in the air. He pointed to himself, Pepé still in his arms. “Animal magnet here.” 

 

“Bye doggie, I have to use the loo. Something I'm sure your familiar with.” He said in a small voice to the dog. Lifting her up one last time. He lowered her back to the ground and waltzed into the bathroom. 

 

Damn he's got a nice ass. But it’s a hard pass. She thought to herself as he walked away, noticing the way his butt flexed with each step. 

 

Definitely a hard pass. She sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my loves! I was supposed to post this a loooong time ago, but life happens. I love us for real. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
